


Don't Stop Don't Miss

by UncleNansi



Series: Trans Jack getting what he deserves [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But barely???, Cunnilingus, Fast and loose with genitalia terms, M/M, Oh, Sex Sent Me to the ER, Sex Toy Roleplay, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, definition of rom com, no beta we die like Eric Bittle between his boyfriends thighs, sex injury, slight - Freeform, this took 20 minutes, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: “What’s wrong?”“Nothing, nothing,” Bitty tries to pull Jack back down, “I’m fine.”
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Trans Jack getting what he deserves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Don't Stop Don't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU KNOW WHERE THE TITLE IS FROM GOOD FOR YOU
> 
> this came to me like the 95 thesis came to martin luther and now i nail it to the door of the nearest catholic church

In Jack’s experience, face-sitting was much more for the sittee’s enjoyment rather than the sitt _er_. It was a position that left little else to be explored beside tongue action, and that never seemed to be the easiest thing for people.

When Bitty had first asked, he had smiled and nodded, excited to see Bitty wrecked between his thighs.

He had _not_ expected Bitty to practically grab him around the legs and pull Jack onto his face like a starving man offered a drink.

Bitty’s got a vice grip on Jack’s thighs, other arm wrapped around so he can brutally circle Jack’s dick with a calloused thumb while he alternates the press of his tongue and suck of his lips. Jack leans against the headrest, rolling his hips as best as he can two orgasms in while Bitty does most of the moving work.

He doesn’t get how a man like Bitty—no slight to him of course—can understand better than literally every other person Jack has slept with how much more important the clit is rather than the rest of the vagina for cunnilingus. Jack doesn’t think he’s that good a teacher. And, _oh_ , there’s a good five gender and sexuality jokes there he’ll tell Bitty later.

Bitty makes a soft sound and shifts his non-tantalizingly-dick-stimulating hand to grab Jack’s ass with a sharp slap. Jack whimpers and grinds down on Bitty’s face, squeezing his thighs together _hard_.

And then Bitty makes a completely different sound that makes Jack’s eyes fly open and his whole body stiffen and lift up.

Bitty is, _wow_ , gorgeous. Hair mussed and going every way which around his head, eyes dilated, face red and lips swollen. He’s rubbing at his neck and making a pinched face, otherwise Jack would say he was perfect.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Bitty tries to pull Jack back down, “I’m fine.”

Jack frowns and shimmies away, “We can switch it up.”

“I just, ugh, I twinged my neck it’s fine.” But it’s obviously not fine because he tries to turn his head and freezes with a hiss.

“Oh, God,” Jack dismounts and kneels on the bed beside Bitty. (Who is still at full attention, bless him.)

Bitty offers up a tense smile, “Just give me a bit to relax.”

“One second,” Jack gets up and runs to the closet to grab one of their heating pads, microwaving it before hurrying back to Bitty. He carefully tucks it against the side of his neck Bitty was holding.

“Thanks, hun.” Bitty looks up at Jack, eyes half-lidded and smile more a smirk. “Should we continue some other way?”

Jack scowls, “You can’t be serious, Bittle.”

“I mean! You’ve got me at your mercy here!” Bitty grins, “You can do whatever you want to me and I can’t move.”

Jack has had _enough_ orgasms today, really. But Bitty has a point. He glances over Bitty’s tan body all laid out for him, his big cock hard and standing.

“Well… If you promise you won’t move a muscle,” Jack reasons. He reaches one hand to Bitty’s dick, ghosting his fingers up the shaft.

Bitty inhales, but doesn’t move.

Jack slowly leans so he’s level with Bitty’s thighs, arranging himself across his leg and bringing his mouth down around his swollen member in one smooth motion. Bitty groans, but stays still, and Jack pushes himself till the tip of his nose brushes against coarse, blond hairs.

He pulls up and shifts so he can look up at Bitty, continuing to bob at the head of his cock and use one hand to pump the base. Bitty did move an arm to his stomach, where his hand is clenched in the a fist.

Jack pulls off of Bitty’s dick with a _pop_. “You’re being so good,” he purrs, grinning, “Not moving an inch for me. Are you my good little toy?”

Bitty clenches in a way that Jack _knows_ means he’s hit a nerve. A delectable, climax-reaching nerve. Bitty’s close, and boy does he deserve it.

Jack spits on Bitty’s dick and starts furiously pumping his hand, watching as his smaller boyfriend stays as still as a rod. Bitty’s watching Jack with wide, desperate eyes; both of his hands are clenched so tight his knuckles are white.

“Good toys are nice and quiet, right?” Jack says, “Bad toys make noise when they come… are you good or bad?”

Bitty takes in a deep breath and comes. Thick spurts of cum surprising Jack in the face as Bitty sits up with a loud groan.

Jack is stunned for a moment, wiping at the ejaculate in his eyes. He doesn’t realize Bitty has stilled again.

  
“Wow, bud,” he says. He looks up, “Bitty?”

Bitty has gone pale. Stomach covered in cum, knees pulled up, back bent over his legs. He blinks at Jack, “I think I need to go to the doctor.”

  
\----

Jack watches the doctor fit a neck brace around Bitty, easy now that he’s on two Vicodin. He smiles hazily and pulls out his phone to try and take a selfie.

“Here,” Jack takes the phone and snaps a picture of him for his Instagram. “What are you going to tell people you did?”

They’re in the pajamas they had stripped each other of, it was the first thing Jack had reached after furiously wiping himself and Bitty off with a wash rag. This all preceded the agonizing bridal-carry to the car, with Bitty making aborted moans and cries in Jack’s arms.

Bitty giggles, “That my boyfriend was riding my face.”

Jack puts his face in his hands, “Please don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Bitty whines. He tries to look at Jack, having to turn his whole upper body to do so.

Jack bursts out laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Bud, I’m—It’s just…”

Bitty ends up laughing too, chuckling to himself and fiddling with his brace. Jack gets to this feet, and presses a kiss into Bitty’s still sex-mussed hair.

“Did you see the intake nurses face when I told her what happened?” Bitty murmurs.

Jack snorts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this  
> Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
> Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now  
> Lick it good  
> Suck this pussy just like you should, right now  
> Lick it good  
> Suck this pussy just like you should, my neck, my back  
> Lick my pussy and my crack


End file.
